Lock mechanisms, such as combination lock mechanisms, remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, although some lock mechanisms may allow the combination to be reset, it may be difficult for the user to determine whether or not the lock mechanism is presently able to function as a lock or is in a reset mode for changing the combination. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.